Sister-y Issues
by purplemeatball
Summary: After accepting Regina's offer for a second chance, Zelena moves in with her half-sister, which only brings the two close. But much for Emma's displeasure, maybe a little too close...


_**Hey, everyone. **_

_**So, this fic is actually a birthday gift to my good friend Mila, someone who although has Swan Queen as her otp, still ships Millscest pretty hardcorely. (hardcordly? Are any of those even actual words? Anyway.)**_

_**The initial idea was actually some Zelena/Regina smutty time, but then I realized I wanted some SQ interaction as well. And I did wonder for a second if perhaps I should have gone for a threesome, but since I feel no chemistry between Emma and Zelena, I called the sexy times off and decided to stick with my great old comedy.**_

_**Okay, not so great. But hopefully good enough to amuse y'all.**_

_**So, here we go. **_

"Regina, hand me the eyeliner,"

The Mayor turned over to her half sister, who was currently in front of her mirror, getting her makeup done.

"Why? Your face's already green, dear. Do you want to drawn even more attention to it?" The brunette smirked, knowing just how to push the other's buttons down.

Zelena sighed longly, something she'd often do when trying to control her temper. "You do know that even without my magic, i could still give you a pretty black eye, so you can have the attention to yourself, _dear_." She glared at her half-sister through the mirror, a warning for Regina not to push her luck.

The two have been living together, ever since Regina - alongside with her now 'friends' from Storybrooke - defeated Zelena when this one was trying to destroy their happiness; as ironic as this sounds.

At the time, Regina gave the woman two options: she could either let her anger and thrist for revenge behind and become part of the family, or she could be sent back to her homeland, Oz; but this time, not only by herself, but powerless. A very unhappy fate.

Zelena was reluctant at first, but it came to her that she didn't have much choice. Her powers had been already taken away after the battle. It was either becoming good, or being alone; and considering that she's been miserable her entire life, being by herself, it didn't sound like such a horrible idea to try and play by the rules. Maybe being good would, in fact, finally introduce her to this so called 'happiness'.

And so, after making up her mind, Regina let her into her home, where she now occupied the guest room. Regina's son, Henry, was very supportive about his aunt living with them. Sure, Zelena did try to kill the kid, but then again, didn't she try to kill 'em all? Henry's optimism and trust on people's capacity of becoming good helped him make up his mind about it being a nice idea.

"There you go, Greeny." Regina grinned, ignoring her sister's previous threat, handing the makeup to her. That was the good part of living with Zelena now. She was no real harm, so Regina could tease her as much as she pleased. And oh, it was amusing.

The ginger rolled her eyes, taking the eyeliner and finishing her makeup. "I don't quite get why we're going over to Snow White's birthday party. I thought you hated her and that chunky husband of hers." You see... Zelena's version of 'being good' consisted basically in not physically harming anyone. She was still allowed to despise them.

"Well, I do not have a particular affection for them, but I am starting a relationship with their daughter, so.." Regina said, doing her best to keep her growing smile away from her sister's sight. Zelena still saw it though, and she couldn't help but make a face at the other woman's words.

"Still have no idea why you'd choose blondie sheriff, with me right here, but..." She commented, only half joking.

It was Regina's turn to chuckle. "Although I'll admit that you are just as attractive as you are obnoxious, I still prefer Emma. Besides, we're sisters."

"_Half _sisters, Regina." Zelena stated matter of factly, secretly amused and pleased with the direction this conversation was taking.

"And how do you expect I explained it to my son, if his mother and his aunt started sleeping together?" Regina was just playing along. It was no lie that she did give in to Zelena's sultry ways every now and then, flirting back; it never felt strange. They didn't grow up together. Although that was only until she started dating Emma. She really did like blonde, and wanted it to work out.

"Oh, the children in this world are so modern. I'm pretty sure that if you gave him some earplugs, he wouldn't even listen to me making you scream during the night."

Zelena winked at Regina's reflexion in the mirror, a wide grin curling up on her lips when she noticed the lightest of the blushes upon Regina's face. it faded as fast as it appeared, though.

"And what makes you think _I_ would be the one screaming, dear?" The former Evil Queen narrowed her eyes, the hint of a smile across her lips. She wouldn't have kept that conversation going, if it hadn't turned into a pride kind of thing.

Zelena merely smiled. "Don't try even for a second to pretend that you're a dom, sis. I bet even blondie's able to make you squirm," She smirked, getting up and grabbing her purse. She made her way to the door, hips swaying so sensually it made Regina's mouth water, even if unconsciously. "See this?" Zelena asked, hand running slowly down the side of her body. "Your loss," a wink, a hair flip, and she was walking out of the room, a very embarrassed and quite bothered Regina following her right after.

An hour later, at the Charming's residence, the party was going pretty well. Snow's closest friends - which consisted in basically the entire population of Storybrooke - were present, all eating cake, drinking soda and catching up as if they didn't see each other's faces every single day. Just like all great family reunions.

Zelena was alone by the kitchen, pretending to eat some cake and counting the minutes so she could leave, since nobody would talk to her anyway. Although everyone was aware of her current lack of magic, they were all still pretty skeptical when it came to trusting her. She tried not to care much, though. It was not like Zelena would actually enjoy being buddies with people like the Dwarves or Granny. She had Regina, and that was enough for now.

"..and his grades are pretty low, which is why I think we should hire a tutor. Henry's very - Emma!" Regina snapped her fingers, trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

"What? Sorry, I was.." Emma began, not really looking at the woman.

"Were you even listening?" She sighed, frowning lightly upon seeing the bothered look on the blonde's face. "What's the matter? And what are you looking at?" Regina asked, following the other's gaze and finding her half-sister by the balcony, whose eyes rapidly moved down to her plate.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. she keeps looking at you, with these.. flirty eyes and I -"

"Wait, what?" An eyebrow raises. "Are you... jealous of my sister?" Regina was surprised and half amused. Although she knew that deep down, Emma had the right to be, she couldn't help but grin a bit, seeing the woman's jealously. They started dating recently and it kind of warmed Regina's heart every time she noticed Emma's affection for her. And jealously, as controlling and negative as it could be, was still a sign of care; you only fear of losing something when you truly care for it.

"No! Well, kind of, she keeps -"

"Em," Regina said quietly, and that caught Emma's attention. She'd only use that nickname when she had something serious to say. "Don't worry about her. she does that only to annoy me, and provoke you."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, pursing her lips in a stubborn way. "Well, it's working."

Regina chuckled quietly. "Don't let her get to you, dear. You're the one i wish to be with," She admitted, and that relaxed the blonde a little.

"Okay."

"Good. Now, Henry's calling for me. I'll be back soon," After pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek, Regina disappeared among the people in the living room.

Emma sighed deeply, her eyes falling on the redhead woman by the balcony, again. She wondered if maybe she was being paranoid, if she was seeing only what she wanted to see because 1) she couldn't help but feel quite possessive over Regina and 2) she was never the biggest fan of Zelena anyway.

The feeling of guilt started to fill Emma when she realized that, even having a pretty complicated history with her parents, Regina was honestly trying to work it out with them, for the sake of her relationship with their oh-so-precious daughter. If her girlfriend could deal with her folks, she could at least try with Zelena, once she knew the blue eyed woman was the only family Regina had left, apart from Henry.

And so, still pretty nervous, but determined above all, Emma walked up to the balcony, taking a seat next to the woman.

"So..." She tried. "How's the cake?"

Blue eyes found her green ones, an unreadable expression taking over Zelena's face before a smirk slowly appeared on her lips.

"That depends," Zelena took a bite, chewing it with narrowed eyes. "Who made it?"

"I did." Emma answered, frowning lightly.

A shoulder was lift. "It's not bad, per say," The older woman teased.

It was Emma's turn to narrow her eyes. "Alright, look. I dislike doing this just as much as you do, but I'm doing it for Regina. If you and I are supposed to be in each other's lives, we should at least tolerate one another."

Zelena seemed to be more amused with this situation than a normal person would, but Emma couldn't really tell, since every expression that crossed the woman's face faded as soon as it appeared.

"That's kind of you," Zelena muttered in a tone the blonde couldn't quite recognize. "That you're doing it for her. Pretending like you don't hate me, for the sake of the pretty, pretty relationship you two have," She put her fork down, sitting up straight. "You're quite lucky, sheriff. My sister's tough, but she's valuable. You're lucky to have her."

Emma could've sworn she saw a hint of challenge in Zelena's gaze, but once again, trying to convince herself that it was all in her head, she choose to ignore it.

"I know she is."

Truth is, Zelena was not trying, in any way, to mess their relationship, let alone steal Regina from Emma. Of course, it'd be a lie to say that she didn't feel at least some kind of attraction for her half sibling, but she wasn't planning on acting on those feelings.

She did not hate Emma. Quite the opposite, actually. If there was one thing she learned, after going to the 'good' side, was that the first step to really, truly feel happy, was to stop finding flaws in other people and blaming them for your problems, and start finding them in yourself, in order to change them.

Envy had consumed her for far too long, and it took her nowhere. Zelena didn't plan on becoming annoyingly sweet and just like Snow, but she could at least become someone who didn't make people cross the street when making eye contact with her.

And because of that she knew, deep down, that Emma was better for Regina than she would ever be. And she accepted that.

"Just so you know," Zelena said after a long moment. "I'm not being sarcastic. I think you're very much lucky to have her." She said, studying Emma's face as she pondered her next words. "And if anyone asks, I'll most likely deny it.. but I think she's also quite lucky to have you, Miss Swan." Zelena admitted, making Emma's features soften slightly.

"Well, I.. uhm." She scratched the back of her neck, unsure of how to answer. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, no offense, but let me be honest. But I cannot wait to leave this place,"

Emma chuckled lightly, secretly glad for the mood change. "Not taken, this party blows."

Zelena half smiled. "Indeed it does. Where is your girlfriend? She has my keys,"

Emma bit her lip at the question, tilting her head in a nervous way. "Regina's, uhm.. she's actually staying over, tonight." The lightest of the blushes creeped in Emma's cheeks. Snow and Charming were taking Henry to stay over at Granny's, which meant it'd be the first time she and Regina would spend the night together. How sweet.

The way that that smirk curled up on Zelena's lips was so slow it was almost comic. "Is that so?" She asked, shaking her head slowly in pure amusement. Not being able to let the opportunity to screw with the blonde, "Make sure to get her a blanket during the night, dear. She sleeps nude." Zelena said lowly. watching Emma's expression change.

Emma would've, like any other person, felt surprised and excited with the information... if it wasn't for the obvious question taking over her mind.

"How... you... how the hell do you know that?!" Emma's voice was an octave higher, much to Zelena's amusement.

The older woman reached over for her glass calmly, taking a long sip before standing up. She licked her lips slowly, eyes finding Emma's and her smirk only growing wider at the desperation she saw there.

"Now, dear…" Zelena winked, and before turning on her heels and walking away, "Wouldn't you like to know?"


End file.
